1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfer's aids designed to improve the accuracy of a golfer's swing. More specifically, it relates to sighting devices that may be mounted on the shaft of a golf club to show the direction of the hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known to assist a golfer in lining up his swing in relations to the hole. The following patents are felt to be related to the present invention, but do not disclose, whether singly or in combination, the applicant's unique invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,829 issued to Ford discloses a golf club provided with a sighting means in the form of an elongated body mounted on the shaft and oriented parallel to the sole plane of the club head to point in the direction of the strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,693 issued to Eisenberg discloses a direction indicator for golf clubs comprising an arrow pivotably secured to the club shaft and pointing in the direction of the stroke.
One disadvantage of these prior art devices is the inability to readily store the directional device on the club. The pointers tend to take up space because they are oriented in a direction normal to the shaft of the club. Applicant's device allows for easy storage of the putter with the attached directional pointer.